24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 7: 10:00pm-11:00pm
Wouldn't a more iconic main image be the WMD being airlifted off the freight truck or even simply Jack sitting there, knowing he's been exposed? Just throwing it out there. Mike34er 15:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll finish the guide tomorrow. I also have a lot of pictures. Thief12 05:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Stokes' men So Dolen was played by Kingi, but what about Reese? He wasn't credited? Thief12 17:29, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : Neither of them was credited, but I recognized Kingi and simultaneously recalled that IMDB had him listed as that character, too. That Reese wasn't credited is kind of annoying since he had lines and had more face time than Greer, if I am correct, but Greer gets a credit. Reese was acted by one of the episode's stuntment (a partial list is on IMDB but I'm never confident that those are complete) and I suspect we'll never know who played him. 20:26, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::So can we add just the character Reese without the info on the actor who portrayed him? Thief12 20:27, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::: What do you mean? 00:30, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Can we create the article on Reese, the character, without having the name of the actor who played him? Thief12 03:41, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::::: It already exists, check Reese. I mean, you are aware that similar character pages exist, right? There have got to be dozens of these. Stipes, Perry Tanaka, Irv, Barb, and Dennis are just a few examples. 13:31, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Truth be told, I don't know how you identified Dolen as Kingi. It's dark as hell during the scene and he's seen from afar. Kudos to you, man! Thief12 04:00, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Nevermind. It's just that he seems to have shaved his head. I had several screencaps of Stokes' men while they were waiting for Carl and I spotted him. I'll upload it. If it's Kingi, leave it. If it's not, let me know. Thief12 04:04, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Jonas Hodges In the BGIN section, I added this note, which an anon IP then reverted. I don't want to start an edit war, but I'm hoping the community can reach a consensus about whether or not to include it. The way I understand it, the BGIN section is for anything interesting about the episode. So, even if might appear somewhere else, as long as it's interesting, I think it should be included. Any other thoughts? --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 17:46, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : But all that note does is point out something that happens in one of the scenes. How is that noteworthy? --proudhug 18:20, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::That was already mentioned in the episode guide and the memorable quotes section as well. I don't think it needs to be mentioned a third time as it's not really background info. SeanPM 01:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Kurtwood Smith It'd be nice to get this sorted once and for all with a discussion - whether or not it's Kurtwood Smith playing Mayer's dead body in this episode. I've got a screenshot of the close up of his head from the episode, on the right. I believe in this shot it is Kurtwood Smith - I'd draw attention to his earlobe which has an uncommon split in it, which can be seen in this shot here. Also the vertical scar that runs from behind his ear, which I think you can see here as well as other shots of the actor, eg here. At User talk:Alexisfan07 it was stated that the long shot looked like a body double, but whether that's true or not does not matter as long as we're happy that this shot definitely is Smith. Do people agree that this shot is him?--Acer4666 (talk) 15:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's hardly to see. It looks like Kurtwoord, but I'm not sure about it. --Station7 18:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :I think that one's Kurtwood. Thief12 23:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::There's no way that's Kurtwood. First, 24 often used body doubles for actors in order to not pay them. There's no way they were gonna pay Kurtwood (who was paid highly as a special guest star) to lay there. Notice how the head is tilted away from the camera and the camera quickly moves off him. Same happens for most of the dead bodies on the show. I mean, they used a body double for Milo and he was a main cast member. They have the actors to do it, they just don't use them for it - for monetary or perhaps scheduling purposes. Any similarities in the scars is either a coincidence or they did it on purpose to "match" Kurtwood's look as much as possible. I don't think the ear scars are the same either. Kurtwood's lobe scar looks almost like a cut but the other one looks like a wrinkle. Just tip the image vertically and I don't think it looks like Kurtwood's profile at all. Alexisfan07 15:33, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :::But the fact that these are two different episodes doesn't mean they were filmed on different days or weeks. If that, in fact, is Kurtwood Smith, the shot could've been filmed during the previous episode, even though it's used on this. Either way, we are speculating, no doubt about it. But I don't see why it can't be Smith. Thief12 03:14, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yea but they aren't paid for when they film it, they're paid on how many episodes the footage is used in. Alexisfan07 March 30, 2012 :::::Is that strictly true? They used the already-filmed footage of Kurtwood in the Previously on 24, something they do every week.--Acer4666 (talk) 09:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Well I believe things like recaps and flashbacks are archive footage so I don't think they're paid for that, perhaps a small royalty fee, but much much less than filming for an actual episode. I'm pretty sure the footage they film for the show becomes the show's property to use it as they see fit but I'm pretty sure you'd run into some legal trouble if they told they actor they were filming three episodes in their contract and they "over shot" on "accident" so they could use footage in more than what the actor's contract stipulated. Alexisfan07 April 1, 2012 ::I think it's clear none of us know how the contracts or actor's pay scheme really works. However I can say with certainty that alternate takes or unused shots that were definitely shot at the same time as one episode have been used on later episodes not featuring the actor (example: the Palmer news footage in Day 5, also unused shots have been used in later previously segments). Also the Washington segments of season 7 were all filmed together, yet spread out over lots of episodes, so the schedule isn't as rock solid as "everything in episode 7 & 8 was filmed at a different time to everything in 9 & 10". ::So it's certainly feasible that this could be Kurtwood Smith filmed during the shooting of the previous episode. So going solely off the physical resemblance (which is how we do a lot of uncredited actor spotting), do we still believe this is definitely not Kurtwood Smith?--Acer4666 (talk) 12:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Having said all that, I had a scout through the previous episode and got a similar shot of the side of Kurtwood's head - now I'm convinced it's not the same guy! As well as the ear scar being different (As Alexisfan said, Kurtwood's is a cut that goes right to the end of the lobe while body double's is more of a subtle fold that doesn't), look at the length of Kurtwood's sideburn, much longer than body double's. Also the hair colour and texture is different, and body doudle's face seems a lot younger. Thief, station, are you also convinced?--Acer4666 (talk) 13:31, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nice cap and finds. I agree, it's not him and the body double looks younger to me, like 40. Alexisfan07 April 7, 2012